Elle est seule
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle est seule, elle ne sait pas où, elle ne sait pas pourquoi - juste cette main, juste ce rien.


JUSTE UN NAMITAS

* * *

Elle est seule. Seule et enfermée. Enfermée où ? Elle l'ignore. Elle est seule. Elle ne voit personne. Elle a mal. Elle est seule. Seule et enfermée. Enfermée où ? Elle l'ignore. Elle ne veut pas le savoir. Savoir est douloureux. Les gens ne savent pas. Quand ils ne savent pas, ils n'ont pas mal. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Le savoir est douloureux.

Elle est seule. Seule et enfermée. Enfermée où ? Elle l'ignore. Elle voudrait partir. Partir loin d'ici. Ici où ? Elle l'ignore. Pour aller où ? Elle l'ignore. Elle veut juste partir. Ici, c'est triste. Ici, c'est noir. Elle n'y voit rien. Elle entend des sons, des bruits, des bribes de voix, des échos à peine. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne veut sans doute pas savoir. Savoir fait peur. Savoir blesse. Savoir tue.

Pourtant, au final, elle voudrait bien. Bien savoir savoir où elle est. Elle est où ? Elle l'ignore. Qui est-elle ? Elle l'ignore. Elle voudrait bien savoir qui elle est.

Elle. Elle sait juste qu'elle est une « elle ». C'est quoi une « elle » ? Elle ne le sait pas. Elle l'ignore. Peut-être a-t-elle su, un jour. Avant. Avant quoi ? Elle ne sait pas.

Elle ne sait plus. Elle se sent perdue. Il fait noir. Elle n'y voit rien elle sent bien un tissu quelconque sur sa peau, mais c'est bien tout. Aucune odeur. Rien. Et, au loin, quelques morceaux de voix brisés.

Le temps passe. Elle voudrait ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'y arrive pas, comme si on avait posé des enclumes dessus. Elle voudrait se laisser couler, parce qu'elle a parfois l'impression de nager, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se débattre, de nager. De tout faire pour vivre. Survivre. Le temps passe. Où est-elle ? Elle ne le sait toujours pas. Qui est-elle ? Des souvenirs, parfois lui reviennent, mais ils ne disent pas tout. Ils ne disent pas grand-chose. Les souvenirs ne sont pas bien bavards.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une « elle ». Elle sait juste que le contraire, c'est « il ». Elle en sait plus qu'au début. Quelque part, elle est heureuse. Est-ce qu'il y a un « il » quelque part pour elle ? Ou une autre elle ? Ou quelqu'un qui l'attend ? Les bribes de voix sont de plus en plus rares. Elle est de plus en plus seule. Elle est seule depuis le début. Seule et enfermée. Enfermée au fond d'elle-même. Elle s'y perd. Elle ne sait plus que faire. Elle ne peut rien faire. Pitoyable. Pitoyable. Pitoyable.

Elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne peut pas. Elle voudrait mourir. Mais mourir c'est quoi ? Elle voudrait survivre. Quelque chose lui cri de survivre. Parfois, les voix-rares lui disent de survivre. Mais au fond, survivre c'est quoi ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Tout s'emmêle dans sa tête, et elle se perd encore plus profondément.

Elle se perd toujours plus. Elle a l'impression de dormir. C'est comme dormir, en ayant plus ou moins conscience de ce qu'il y a autour. Mais sera-t-elle capable de se réveiller ? Elle l'ignore. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle ne sait rien. Les paupières sont lourdes. Lourdes comme des enclumes.

Le temps passe. Il n'y a plus de voix autour d'elle. Juste une main. Une main qui, au début, n'était là que rarement. Elle n'y faisait pas attention. Maintenant, la main est tout le temps là ou presque. Depuis qu'il n'y a plus les voix ou quasiment, la main est toujours là, posée sur la sienne. Elle se rend compte qu'elle dort. Qu'elle dort, qu'elle doit essayer de se réveiller. Mais c'est dur. Elle n'en a pas la force. Pourtant, elle voudrait voir le « il » ou la « elle », propriétaire de la main. La main qui, quelque part, la garde en vie.

Elle se rend compte que, dedans, elle est seule. Qu'elle est enfermée. Qu'à l'extérieur on la voit sans la voir. Elle voudrait qu'on regarde à l'intérieur. Ils ne peuvent pas voir à l'intérieur. La main ne dit rien. La main ne parle pas. Elle touche seulement. Ce n'est rien qu'un contacte. Elle voudrait que sa main se referme sur l'autre. Elle voudrait serrer de toutes ses forces ce qui la garde en vie. Elle économise des forces. Mais elle ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux et serrer en même temps. Trop d'un coup. Il faut le faire l'un après l'autre. Mais dans quel ordre ? Elle veut tant voir la elle ou le il. Mais elle veut aussi lui prouver qu'elle est heureuse qu'il ou elle soit là. Elle ne sait pas. Elle sait juste qu'il y a une main. A qui est-ce qu'elle appartient ? Elle l'ignore.

Elle doit aussi se concentrer sur quelque chose d'important les souvenirs, pour savoir, pour comprendre. Pour savoir qui elle est. Qui pourrait bien être là ?

Elle ne sait pas par quoi commencer. Alors elle réunit ses forces. Elle prend son courage à deux mains. Et elle attend.

Le temps passe.

Les voix reviennent, la main devient plus rare. On parle de débrancher. Elle ne comprend pas, ne saisi que quelques mots elle est contente au final, au début, elle ne comprenait rien. Au début, rien n'avait de sens. Débrancher. Elle ne comprend pas. Débrancher. La main, plus rare, serre plus fort. Cette fois-ci, quelques gouttes sont tombées sur son bras. Il est triste. Elle doit faire quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas quoi. Peut-être serrer. Serrer, qu'il sache qu'elle est là. Elle pense que la main pleure. Pleurer, c'est quoi ? Elle ne se souvient plus, elle se souvient mal. Elle ne veut pas vraiment se souvenir. Elle se rappelle : savoir fait mal. Peut-être que la elle ou le il sait. Savoir fait mal. Savoir fait pleurer. Elle ne sait plus tout à fait ce que c'est, de pleurer. Elle sait juste que parfois, c'est pour soulager. Parfois, c'est pour se faire du bien. Pleurer, ce n'est pas si mal, pense-t-elle, croit-elle.

Elle n'arrive pas à serrer. Elle manque de force. Mais le temps risque de continuer de passer. Si le temps continue de passer, elle est fichue. A cause du débranchement. Elle comprend que débrancher, ce n'est pas bien, elle le sait. Elle sait aussi que ce triste évènement s'approche. Mais elle ne sait pas comment faire pour l'éviter. La main risque d'être encore plus triste.

La main est toujours là, désormais. Même quand les voix sont là. Elle n'a plus sentie de gouttes sur son bras. Les voix sont discrètes, cependant plus qu'au début. Peut-être à cause du débranchement.

Le temps passe. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps.

La main la serre fort. Les voix sont horribles. Terribles. Des grands coups de tonnerres une voix inconnue s'élève. Hurle. On ne peut pas faire ça, putain !

Merci la main-voix. Elle croit que c'est la voix de la main. C'est sûrement cela. Elle est contente quelque part. Peut-être que la joie, le bonheur, peut-être que tout cela donnent des ailes tout cela lui donnent de la force. Elle serre. Serre la main autant qu'elle peut, aussi fort, le plus fort possible.

Les voix s'arrêtent. Elle pense qu'on la regarde. C'est fort possible. Elle n'est pas sûre. Elle n'y voit rien. Elle en serre plus. Elle se sent fatiguée. Peut-être que le débranchement sera retardé grâce à cela.

Les voix partent. La main reste. Elle voudrait qu'elle reste pour toujours. Qu'elle ne parte jamais. Parce que la main la maintient en vie. Sans elle, elle se serait laissé mourir.

Elle croit que la main appartient à un il, si elle en croit la voix qu'elle a entendu, le hurlement. Presqu'hurlement. Oh, au final, elle ne se souvient plus bien. Nouvelle étape : ouvrir les yeux. Mais les paupières sont lourdes, comme des enclumes. Bien trop lourde pour elle. La joie, le bonheur, l'envie de réussir ne suffiront pas. Il lui faudrait du temps. Elle ne sait pas si elle a le temps. Elle ne sait pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais le temps ? Elle voudrait avoir le temps. On a pas le temps, ici. Peut-être que le débranchement est encore proche, peut-être va-t-il arriver bientôt. Elle est peut-être en danger. En tout cas, la main est plus douce. Rassurante. Elle est heureuse, quelque part.

Mais elle reste enfermée, incapable de maîtriser son corps véritablement. Incapable de marcher, de courir, de bouger les bras, de parler pire, d'ouvrir les yeux. De voir le monde qui l'entoure.

Il n'y a plus que les voix qu'elle entend, mais aussi un « bip, bip, bip » régulier. Elle ne sent plus que le drap et la main, mais aussi parfois des peaux étrangères. Que font-elles ? Elle l'ignore. Elle ne sait pas grand-chose, pas vraiment plus qu'au premier jour seuls les sens reviennent petit à petit. Bientôt, elle serait capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le temps passe. Et parfois, les choses ne s'arrangent pas.

Soudain, elle se sent dériver. La sensation de la main disparaissait petit à petit. Plus de voix, plus de drap. Elle ne sent plus rien, n'entend plus rien. Ne sait plus rien. Elle se sent dérivée. Prête à coulée. Elle a peur de se noyer.

Elle a peur. Bien peur. Si peur. Trop peur. Peur à en mourir, peur de ne pas pouvoir survivre, peur de ne jamais voir le il, le sans doute il qui lui serrait si fort la main, qui voulait sans doute qu'elle revienne, qui pleurait pour elle.

Elle se souvient d'une chose. D'une image lointaine. D'une silhouette sous la pluie. Une silhouette haute et sombre, au loin sous les gouttes, des millions de gouttes. Une silhouette qui ne bougeait pas, qui semblait attendre – oui, mais attendre quoi ? Elle ne sait pas. C'est trop loin. Enfin elle pense, elle pense que c'est trop loin, c'est sûrement trop loin puisqu'elle s'en souvient mal. Elle se souvient mal de tout. Elle voudrait voir le visage de la silhouette. Peut-être que c'est la voix plus forte que les autres, le presqu'hurlement la main sur la sienne, alors qu'elle se sent sombrer. Elle ne veut pas se noyer. Mais elle tente déjà tant de lutter.

Sortir de l'eau est plus difficile que d'habitude. Elle nage, nage, mais quelque chose la tire sur le fond. Les enclumes de ses yeux sont parties, venues s'attacher à ses pieds pour la faire couler, qu'elle aille se noyer dans les profondeurs.

Elle finie par lâcher. Abandonner. La rive est trop loin et elle ne touche pas le fond. Il n'y a pas de fond.

Dehors, elle entend un « biiiiiip » déchirant.

Le temps passe. Quelqu'un la sortie de l'eau. Qui ? Elle ne sait pas. Quelque chose d'étrange. Elle l'ignore. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Elle veut ouvrir les yeux. Il semblerait que les enclumes soient parties. Au fond de l'eau.

Mais il faut encore le temps de se préparer, psychologiquement parlant : est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire face à la main ? Elle ne peut pas non plus attendre trop longtemps. Elle risque d'en mourir. Mais ce ne serait pas mieux qu'elle meure ? Qu'elle crève ? Qu'on en finisse avec tout cela n'est-ce pas mieux ? Elle ne sait pas.

Mais elle voudrait tellement le voir. Connaître son visage, les traits, à quoi ressemble son sourire, de quelle couleur sont ses yeux.

_Je voudrais le voir. Simplement, quelques instants …_

Un œil. Puis l'autre. Lentement.

Quelques secondes. Un prénom. _Naminé_. Son prénom.

Il a un beau regard doré. Des cheveux noirs qui partent en piques, dans tous le sens. C'est mignon, quelque part.

Quelques secondes.

La silhouette sous la pluie, la main sur la sienne. La voix qui s'élève.

_Naminé_ referme les yeux en souriant. Elle a besoin de force.

Besoin de force pour revenir avec lui.

Quelques secondes. Elle ne sait plus grand-chose, mais au fond, elle s'en fiche. Il ne faut pas rester près de l'océan, prêt à tomber dans l'eau, prêt à se noyer.

Va-

La main serre. Elle sourit. Elle ne sait pas s'il voit, mais elle sourit. Autant qu'elle le peut.

-ni

Il y a tant de choses qui s'entrechoquent dans sa tête.

-_tas_.

Sur son front, elle sent une douce pression. Un baiser. Quelque peu maladroit, hésitant, brouillon.

« T'es vraiment trop conne… »

Il ricane, presque nerveusement.

_Je sais_.

Un long bruit résonne dans la chambre. Un cœur s'éclate, un autre s'arrête.

Un long bruit résonne dans la chambre. La main n'est plus là. Elle ne sourit plus. Ne sourira plus jamais.

Quelque chose s'est fracassé sur elle et son corps coule, coule, sans que rien ne puisse la retenir.


End file.
